


How Peter met the Avengers after Civil War - Multiple short(ish) stories

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers don't know about Peter... yet, Avengers reuniting, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, FORMS!!! I love them as a character power, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Hate me if you like, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Tony's Intern, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Some chapers may be form free, Teen Peter, Tony and Steve are friends again and both admit they were stupid, some...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: Story 1 = "Video game battle - Nat V Peter!





	1. Video Game Battle of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Story 1 = "Video game battle - Nat V Peter!

"Stop distracting me you little piece of sh- poo! Your gonna make me looooseee!"

"Wait, the  _famous_ Black Widow can lose something as simple as Mario Cart? That not in your SHIELD requirements? Poor poor you Auntie Tashie!" A boys voice that dripped with exaggerated sympathy (clearly sarcastic) could be heard. 

"Ah, shuddup baby spider. You've hacked into my files and know perfectly well what I can and can't do perfectly well."

Clint and the rest of the now-pardoned-ex-rogue-avengers stopped dead on their way to their rooms. It was only their second week here but no-one had seen Natasha yet. Sure, Tony, Rhodey, hell even Vision had said hi and hung out with the ex-rogues like before the split, but Natasha never joined them. The four Rogues that returned (Scott went home to his daughter and Wanda was with a friend and hadn't vanished with them) were about to enter the room when another voice was heard.

"Least you are second Auntie Nat. I've never even seen a Midgardian game before, which probably explains why I'm last!" It sounded like Loki, but with a sweeter, quieter and teenage voice.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't altered my controls slightly I would be second last! We just don't have these sort of cool things in Wakanda!" A girls voice with a strong wakanden accent, the rogues recognised it as they previously stayed in Wakanda, laughed.

"Ha! I could beat that cart in a race!" Another voice with a Slovakian accent laughed.

"Brother!" Wanda could be heard.

"I wonder..." The baby spider and wakanden girl said, trailing off.

"NO!" Natasha, Wanda, Speedy boy who Clint swore was Pietro and Loki-but-younger screeched.

"Gee, just thinking." Came the grumpy reply.

The Rogues couldn't stay outside the room any longer, they were all so damm curious about who Nat was talking to. Especially as the people sounded like TEENS! Steve marched forwards with a confused frown on his face and silently pushed the door wide open, causing the rogues (Steve, Sam, Bucky and Clint) to freeze again, mouths open in surprise at what they saw.

Natasha, Wanda, Loki, Pietro, a girl they recognised as the princess of Wakanda and another teenage boy were bundled on the sofas, beanbags and soft fluffy rugs, all exept the twins held Nintendo switch controls. Natasha was sat on the largest sofa and was sat forward playing Mario Cart, but also watching the teens with an almost motherly look in her eyes. Wanda was sat opposite a much younger looking Loki on the rug at Nat's feet, concentration etched onto her face as she practised her magic. The teenage Loki was reading a very thick book that looked older than the Capsicle (thanks for the comment, Clint! - Cap) and was leaning into Natasha's legs, occasionally helping Wanda with her magic, calling her 'little sister' as he did so.

Clint couldn't take it any longer, "What the hell Nat!"

"Language! There are four minors in the room!" Natasha scolded as the five of them jumped, the so-called 'baby spider' landing upside down on the ceiling and staying there.

Younger Loki smirked a not-evil-but-just-amused smirk, "Yeah, what Auntie Nat said!"

The rogues all turned, shocked, to Natasha who was smiling at the little scene, "The mass murdering frost giant calls you AUNTIE NAT! What the hell!" Loki flinched at being called that. Natasha sent a death glare towards the rogue avengers.

"Shh Loki, he didn't know you hate being called that. He won't call you it again, shh." Natasha comforted the silently crying teenage god.

All of the rogue avengers slowly backed out the room, hands up. They would try to talk to nat another time.


	2. Team, meet my intern.

"Ugh, Tony's late again for team dinner! Nat, can you grab him?" Bruce asked when Tony was nearly an hour late.

"Hmm? Oh, he's probably discussing new avenger weapons or just chatting in general to his intern." Pepper sighed.

"Intern?" Everyone was curious. Pepper just sighed and walked off. The Avengers all turned to Natasha who was still standing in the doorway.

"Right, I'll link my contacts camera up to a hologram projector so you can see what I can without having all you non-spys can see what I see without letting Tony know we are watching him." Natasha fiddled around with her bracelet that controlled her contact lenses for a moment before a hologram popped up showing the world through Natasha's eyes. She gave the team a thumbs up before silently stalking into the vents. So began the travels.

Natasha crawled through the vents for about ten minutes before she found the vent that led into the lab no-one was allowed in next to Tony's lab. To her surprise, the wall between the labs was bulled back and Tony was working on a new suit for himself, but to her shock when the younger boy - who couldn't be older than fifteen - called him over to look at the thing he was building, her widow bites, she realised later, Tony dropped everything and went instantly to stand behind the kid, ruffling his hair.

"Mr Staaaaark!" The boy whined, "I just need you to look at the quality of these new Widows Bites, not adopt me again!" Adopted, so that's why the boy was so close to Stark. Dinner was now forgotten.


	3. Boom boom

All the Avengers were sat in a meeting with some news reporters. Nothing normal there, exept Tony, T'Challa and Thor looked more anxious than normal. This anxiety was soon explained.

Just as the reporter was about to ask another question FRIDAY interrupted.

"Sir? The teens have fallen asleep. Would you like a list of what they have invented, discovered and created today?" she asked and Tony sighed.

"Best get this over with. Give me the list FRI," he said sadly as everyone exept T'Challa and Thor frowned in confusion.

"well, so far they have:

  * Made seventeen new protocols, all which involve memes and Vines
  * Updated the security of the tower
  * Improved all the Iron Man suits
  * Made a working Tardis
  * Created a time machine
  * Solved world hunger
  * Created 25 plans for world peace, 24 of which would work
  * Come up with 1649 plans for world domination, all of which would work
  * And turned at the Avengers suits and weapons pink with tonnes of glitter and graffitied all over them. It is also permanent until the spell is removed



I hope you're are still sane enough to deal with three sleeping 14-year-olds after all that, but enjoy the meeting!"

If Tony, T'Challa and Thor all slammed their heads onto the table in perfect sync, who need ed to know...


End file.
